


Strangers and Their Strange Colors

by Petricor75



Series: Strangers - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [3]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/F, Movie: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Movie: Aliens (1986), Post-Movie: Aliens (1986)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Un momento d'introspezione per Ripley che pensa a Call.Grazie a : AwkwardArtist, GirlWithChakram, Reaperonzolo e Silvietta ^___^
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Strangers - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999609
Kudos: 2





	Strangers and Their Strange Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strangers and Their Strange Colors (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250595) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75)



> Alien e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuno scopo di lucro.

Ripley inala il piacevole profumo dei suoi capelli, della sua pelle e di qualcos'altro, qualcosa sulla sua pelle, qualcosa che sa di loro due messe insieme, affonda il naso nella sua nuca e la sente divincolarsi appena nel sonno, la tiene stretta a sé, e poco dopo lei si calma, rilassando la propria schiena nuda lungo il suo busto. L'ibrido pensa a quanto Call sia piccola tra le sue braccia e le viene in mente la prima volta che hanno fatto l'amore, quando si sono arrese entrambe alla forza che le spingeva l'una verso l'altra. Quella volta era stato diverso, c'era stata più tenerezza, forse, più incertezza, tra loro due.

_"Non mi fai sentire umana, tu. Tu mi fai dimenticare di non esserlo.", Le aveva sussurrato la giovane con emozione. L'aveva tenuta stretta a lungo tra le sue braccia, assaporando il calore del suo corpo. "Sei così piccola… la mia bambolina…", le aveva sussurrato dopo un po' con una timida risatina all'orecchio. Call aveva fatto una smorfia e lei aveva capito il perché della sua reazione, "Guardami…", le aveva ordinato in tono dolce, guidandole il viso con lunghe dita. "Sai in che modo l'ho detto, non lo vedi?", l'aveva sfidata. E l'androide lo aveva visto, nel profondo dei suoi occhi, aveva abbozzato un sorriso, "Si, lo vedo e lo sento.", aveva ammesso con una leggera timidezza, mordendosi il labbro._

_Seguitando a guardarla con tenerezza e intensità, Ripley le aveva proposto un nuovo modo di concepirsi, che valeva per entrambe. "Sai, una volta gli umani andavano matti per le storie di supereroi, ti sarà capitato di trovarne negli archivi digitali... non chiedermi come lo so...", disse con una punta d'ironia nella voce, "...non te lo saprei spiegare, ma lo so. Il punto è... che, forse, non dovremmo rifiutare la parte di noi che non è umana. Voglio dire, non possiamo pensare che svanisca solo perché noi la rinneghiamo, giusto? Ma se l'accettiamo per quello che è, possiamo trarne vantaggio quando serve, sentendoci più che menomate, boh... ottimizzate? Io credo di avere iniziato solo adesso a controllarla, la parte aliena di me, grazie a te... Ora, io non so quanto ci possa far comodo questo lato di me, a parte spaccare il muso a chiunque provi ad avvicinarsi troppo a te...", aveva scherzato strappandole un sorriso soffocato, "...ma so per certo quel che c'è in te di artificiale, che è in grado di accedere a un'infinità di dati in pochi secondi e fare altre magie del genere, beh ci fa comodo parecchio e in svariate situazioni, tu non dovresti vergognartene, prova a considerarlo come il dono di un supereroe. Io voglio vederti tutta intera per quella che sei... Me ne scordo spesso, lo sai, ma quando serve mi ricordo cosa puoi fare, e allora? Significa forse che in quei momenti tengo meno a te, che ti vedo in modo diverso... o che starti vicina mentre lavori mi faccia un effetto diverso?", aveva incalzato in tono vagamente seducente, esigendo una risposta, "La Ellen Ripley di duecento anni fa sarebbe rimasta disgustata al solo pensiero di essere al tuo posto, qui con me, in questo momento, lei odiava i sintetici, e con ragione, a dire il vero.", aveva ribattuto con vergogna Call, "Io non sono quella Ripley lì, Call, non del tutto, almeno, anzi, quasi per niente, direi! E tu non sei uno di quei sintetici, tu sei un'altra generazione di sintetici, ma soprattutto sei tu e non un Auton qualunque. E sei tu, quella per cui potrei spaccare il muso a chiunque, non un qualsiasi altro Auton.", si era affrettata a rispondere il clone. Le aveva posato delicatamente il palmo della mano sullo stomaco, dove solo pochi giorni prima l'aveva curata dalla sua ferita, "Quando Wren tiha sparato e ho scoperto qual era la tua vera natura, ho reagito male, è vero, e mi dispiace che tu abbia pensato che fosse per un senso di disgusto nei tuoi confronti, magari c'era anche una vaga reminiscenza del passato, chi lo sa, ma quello che mi ha spiazzata è stato il fatto di non essermene accorta subito. Mi sono sentita tradita dai miei sensi alieni, e poi ho capito che la mia parte umana aveva riconosciuto la tua, e tutto il resto non aveva importanza... Insomma, quel che sto dicendo ha senso per te?"_

_La giovane aveva semplicemente annuito con aria pensierosa. "E comunque, ricordami di chiedere a Gabriel che cos'ha messo dentro a quella zuppa, perché stasera sono particolarmente loquace e non sono sicura che la cosa mi piaccia e soprattutto mi si addica!", aveva scherzato per poterla vedere mordersi il labbro ancora una volta. Poi aveva avvicinato le labbra alla sua fronte per depositarvi un lungo e caldo bacio, un altro sulla tempia aveva seguito lieve, e altri ancora a traccia dei suoi lineamenti. E anche se era sicura che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, anche se sentiva il corpo della giovane rispondere a quelle effusioni, con respiri profondi e calde mani che s'insinuavano sotto la sua maglia, tracciando leggere carezze sulla schiena, c'era ancora una parte di lei che temeva un rifiuto. Ma allora si era convinta che fosse solo delicatezza e riguardo verso il passato dell'androide._

_Le aveva coperto delicatamente una guancia col palmo della mano e allontanato il viso dal suo per poterla guardare negli occhi, come a chiedere il permesso. Aveva temuto di non averlo, quando una delle mani che fino a quel momento le avevano scaldato la pelle aveva interrotto quel piacevole contatto, ma subito dopo leggere dita le sfioravano il volto e occhi pieni di sentimento danzavano tra i suoi e le sue labbra. Anche lei non riusciva a evitare che il suo sguardo finisse sulla sua bocca._

_Passare dai lunghi e delicati baci a effusioni più intime era stato un processo lento, graduale, travolgente, a tratti. Si erano spogliate a vicenda, soffermandosi su ogni indumento, tra sguardi e, a volte, risatine complici, carezze, baci lievi e delicati, e baci più profondi, e quando alla fine non esisteva più nessuna barriera tra i loro corpi nudi, anche in quel caso, i loro movimenti erano rimasti pacati e leggeri, e dopo tanto indugiare non c'era voluto molto, prima che le due si ritrovassero stupite dal loro appagamento, senza neanche avere avuto il tempo di esplorarsi più di tanto._

Questa volta è stato diverso, pensa il clone tornando al presente, avvertendo una reminiscenza di desiderio a dispetto di tutte le volte in cui, nelle ultime ore, hanno raggiunto la vetta per poi ricominciare lentamente a salire insieme.

Dopo giorni di viaggio con la compagnia costante della piccola Newt, si erano a malapena rese conto della tensione sessuale che si era accumulata tra loro, ma quando la sera prima la bimba aveva annunciato loro il suo bisogno d'indipendenza, quella stessa urgenza le aveva colte di sorpresa entrambe, benché Ripley avesse tentato di controllarla, temendo di affrettare chissà cosa. E l'eccitazione aveva stimolato curiosità e meraviglia, per come i loro corpi reagivano al reciproco scambio di effusioni.

Ripensa a quando, per puro istinto animalesco, per puro istinto alieno, aveva flirtato con Johner nella palestra dell'Auriga, e un moto di disgusto la invade per un attimo, non tanto per l'uomo, quando per la sua stessa condotta. Affonda il coltello nella piaga affrontando il ricordo del nido di xenomorfi, della malvagia e bestiale attrazione che le montava dentro. Sa che quel comportamento era guidato dalla stessa presenza degli alieni, come la frenesia che si trasmette da un calabrone all'altro quando un solo elemento dell'alveare percepisce una minaccia. Sa tutto questo, come sa che è stata Call, volontariamente o meno, a mantenerla ancorata a una realtà decisamente più sana.

La sua innocenza e gentilezza, anche mentre le puntava un coltello alla gola, _"Ascolta… posso porre fine a tutto… al dolore, a quest'incubo, è tutto ciò che posso offrirti.",_ l'aveva trattenuta.

La sua diffidenza, quando cercava di convincere gli altri a lasciarla indietro, _"Ci si rivolterà contro all'istante! Non ci possiamo fidare!",_ l'aveva trattenuta. Temeva che avesse ragione e rifiutava questa eventualità, voleva dimostrare a lei e anche a sé stessa che si sbagliava, che non aveva il diritto di giudicarla.

La sua goffaggine, quando la sua occhiata timida era sfrecciata nella sua direzione, _"Allora, con chi devo scopare per volare via da questa navetta?"_ , prima di arrossire distogliendo lo sguardo, l'aveva trattenuta.

Il suo riguardo, quando era entrata con lei nella stanza degli orrori e poi le aveva offerto il lanciafiamme, l'aveva trattenuta.

Il suo istinto protettivo, quando le aveva impedito di aggredire Wren per poi tirargli un pugno dritto in faccia lei stessa, l'aveva trattenuta.

Il suo sostegno, quando, dopo aver distrutto tutto ciò che rimaneva degli esperimenti non andati a buon fine, le si era avvicinata e le aveva sfiorato una mano senza dire una parola, l'aveva trattenuta.

La sua umanità, quando si era scervellata per trovare un modo per salvare Purvis, rifiutando l'idea di abbandonarlo al suo inevitabile destino, "Vaffanculo, non lo lasceremo indietro!", e la gelosia che Ripley aveva provato in quell'occasione, - sapendo che a lei, invece, l'avrebbe volentieri lasciata indietro -, l'avevano trattenuta.

Anche vederla cadere inerme nell'acqua, l'aveva trattenuta, forse decisa a portare a termine quella missione in suo onore, giusto per provare a cancellare il dolore e la rabbia per la perdita di qualcuno che non si è potuto conoscere quanto si sarebbe voluto.

Il desiderio di farsi perdonare, quando, incurante del suo sguardo implorante, le aveva aperto il gubbino e l'aveva violata affondando le sue lunghe dita nel buco aperto sul suo stomaco, inzuppandole di quel liquido bianco e viscido che altro non era se non il suo sangue, _"Fantastico, lei è un tostapane!",_ l'aveva trattenuta.

E i colori che aveva visto nella sua anima, quando, per la prima volta, avevano avuto una conversazione decente e si erano riconosciute come due facce di una stessa medaglia, l'avevano trattenuta una volta per tutte. Ognuna col proprio passato, ma entrambe, a modo proprio, reiette.

La sofferenza degli xenomorfi la toccava e la distraeva e la faceva soffrire, ma in quella cappella lei aveva deciso da che parte stare, - o meglio, a fianco di chi -, e anche se a tratti il legame ancestrale con gli alieni la influenzava ancora, il pensiero di quell'arcobaleno di colori che era in Call l'aveva trattenuta per tutto il tempo che era stato necessario a metterla e mettersi in salvo.

Un sorriso le sfugge da un angolo della bocca quando posa le labbra tra i capelli della giovane, _\- Grazie, amore mio. Grazie anche per questo. -_ , pensa tra sé con un sospiro profondo.


End file.
